Memories of the one i love
by DemonUchiha17
Summary: (Reposted) Hakkai goes to the grave of his love Kanon. See how Hakkai really feels. Please read and review. (complete)


Author's note: Hello everyone. This is my first Saiyuki fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy it.

Memories of the one I loved

Hakkai and his three friends had stopped in an all to familiar town. This was the town where Hakkai had lived with his woman, Canon. Hakkai got out of his jeep and walked away from the group. " It hasn't changed all that much since the last time I was here." He muttered to himself.

Goku looked at Hakkai with a look of confusion. He then turned to Sanzo who was having a smoke. " Hey Sanzo… what's wrong with Hakkai? He's been looking all depressed since we crossed the mountains awhile back."

Sanzo puffed his cigarette and he looked at Goku. " Its nothing we can help him with."

Gojyo appeared next to Goku. " That's right you stupid monkey, and besides even if we told you it wouldn't make any sense to you." He pats him on the back.

Goku looked back at Gojyo. " I would understand it if you would explain it to me!"

Gojyo laughed. " Maybe when you are a bit older."

Goku frowned. " You're so mean. I just wanted to help Hakkai"

Gojyo looks back at Hakkai, his long time friend. " I know you want to help him, Goku, but right now the best thing we can do for him, is just give him some space and let him sort it out on his own."

Sanzo walked up to Hakkai. Hakkai simply sighed and looked up at the sky. " Of all the places we could have ended up, it had to be this town."

Sanzo put his hand on his shoulder. " Hey, Hakkai. If there is something you gotta do… go right ahead and do it."

Hakkai mustarded up a smile. He glanced back at Sanzo. " There is one last thing I have to do here. I'll be away for a while. Don't wait up for me." Hakkai started to walk away from his friends and he started to walk through the town.

Goku blinked a few times as he watched Hakkai, his father figure and friend walk off. ' Hakkai, I hope everything goes well for you. I really hate to see you like this… I want to see you all happy and cheerful again.' Goku thought.

Sanzo came back up to the group. " Lets go…"

Goku looked back at Sanzo. " But what about Hakkai!"

" He has some things to sort out. He wants us to go find a place to stay without him."

Gojyo opens up another package of cigarettes. " I don't particularly like Hakkai walking around alone with all the demons that have been after us, but if its something he's gotta do, then it is something he has to do alone."

Sanzo closes his eyes and blows some more smoke from his mouth.

" Enough talk, lets go."

Goku jumps back into the jeep. " So can we get something to eat! Uh… can we… can we… can we…."

Sanzo got angry and hit Goku with his paper fan. " JUST SHUT UP!"

Hakkai continues walking through the town until he reaches a shack. He stares at it for a few moments. " Yep, nothing has changed at all." He walked into the shack. Cobwebs were very where. No one had entered that place since Hakkai as Gorno went to kill the demon that took his Kanon away from him. Hakkai closes his eyes and thought back to happier days. They days where he and Kanon shared with each other. He remembered the sweet smell of Kanon's home cooked meals. Hakkai also remembered how Kanon use to run around the place, and always having a sweet smile on her face every time they'd see each other. Hakkai opened his eyes as he continued to stare. ' I miss those days.' He walked out to the back of the house and under a Sakura tree was a tomb stone. Hakkai looked saddened as he approached her grave. He stood in front of it for some time before he spoke. " Kanon… it's been so long since I have last come to see you. I'm sorry I haven't been here very often, but I've been busy with my journey. I wanted to see you once again before I continued my journey to the west. I had to get some things off my chest my love. I wanted you to forgive me, for what happened. Forgive me for not being there when you needed me the most. Forgive me for not coming to rescue you sooner. Forgive me for doing what I did as a result of my rage and hatred for the ones who took you from me. I live my life all for you my love. I am trying to make the world a better place, so that others don't get separated like we were. I still love you with all my heart and soul. If I could bring you back I would. I would give anything to have you return to my side. You were the one I cared for so much and those feelings I had for you will never change. I fight in your memory my love and I will continue to do so until I die. I hope you found long lasting peace in the other world." Hakkai leaned over the stone and he kissed it. " Some day we will meet again, someday we will meet again." Hakkai turns around and walks through the town again. He finds the bench that he and Kanon use to sit on. He sits down and he stares at the clear blue sky above him. " This town is so full of memories. A lot of memories I cherish greatly and others I wish I didn't have to remember…" Hakkai closes his eyes again. He thinks back to the day that he asked Kanon to be his wife. And that was one of his dearest memories.

Flash back…

Hakkai and Kanon were walking through town together like they always did. Kanon looked up at the sky. " It's so beautiful isn't it Gorno?"

Gorno smiled back at her. " It sure is. But even that fails in comparison to how beautiful you are Kanon." Kanon blushed at his words.

" You really mean that?"

" Of course I do…"

Happy tears fall down Kanon's face. She jumped into Gorno's arms. " I love you Gorno!"

Gorno smile wideness. " I love you too Kanon, and I'm going to prove it…."

Kanon pulled back slightly. She looked at him with a look of confusion.

" Huh?"

Gorno pulled a ring out of his pocket. " You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I want to ask you something, Kanon…. Would you marry me?"

Kanon was speechless. " Oh yes, of course. It would be my honor to marry you Gorno."

End of flash back…

Hakkai opened his eyes and he smiled. ' That was one of the happiest days of my life. I'm just sad it all ended the way it did.'

Gojyo was walking along when he saw Hakkai. He walked up. " Is this seat taken?"

Hakkai looked up. " Hello Gojyo. Please sit down."

Gojyo smiled at his friend.

" Don't mind if I do." Hakkai smiled.

" So you came out here to look for me?"

Gojyo shook his head. " Nah I came out here to buy some more smokes. I just happened to bump into you. So did you take care of what business you needed to take care of?"

Hakkai nodded. " Yes. I'm finished. I was just thinking about her. It's been so long."

" I know what you mean. I'm sure monkey boy will be happy to see you feeling like your old self again."

Hakkai smiled. " Goku… what a caring boy he is."

Back with Goku and Sanzo…

Goku was eating up a storm. The plates were pilled sky high. Sanzo was at the bar having his third glass of wine.

" This is the best tasting food I have ever eaten." Goku declared as he grabbed another bowl.

Sanzo closed his eyes. " Man he really gets annoying…"

" Hello everyone! I'm back." Hakkai says as he walked in. He looks over at the table and laughs. " And I see Goku found the food."

Gojyo laughed with Hakkai.

Goku looked over at Hakkai. " I'm glad your back!"

" I'm happy to see you too Goku."

Next morning….

Hakkai and the gang got in the jeep again. Hakkai had some flowers in the car. They drove to the old shack that Hakkai had visited the day before. He stopped the jeep and got out caring the pink and white lilies in his arms. " I'll be back in a second." He said as he disappeared into the back. He walked up to the grave. He placed the flowers on it then kisses the grave again. " Goodbye my love…. Rest in peace. I promise I will never forget you."

Sanzo looked over at Hakkai as he got in. " So you ready to go?"

" Yes Sanzo… all my ghosts have been laid to rest."

They start driving alone and as usual Goku and Gojyo were fighting.

" Gojyo! Stop steeling my food!"

" That wasn't yours you damn monkey!"

Sanzo growled and he shot off his gun a few times. " Shut up already or I will kill you both!"

Hakkai smiled. ' For the longest time I thought I couldn't live without you Kanon. I thought I didn't have a reason to live, but now I have that reason. I have my friends by my side… and every day of my life. I'm glad I have them near. They are my new reason for being and that gives me strength to keep going.'

Fin…

Hey everyone. How was that? I hope it was good. It was my first shot at a Saiyuki fic, so tell me what you think… should I write more like this? Please review, no flames…

trunks and goten


End file.
